Blackmail
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Kim seokjin rela melakukan apapun agar rahasianya tidak terbongkar. kim yonggi mengunci diri di studionya 24/7 dan si bontot kim jungkook yang kesepian. Namjin, vkook dan yoonmin Fic. rated M. WARNING! Many typo. Bahasa menjijikan. PWP. Shota. BDSM. Yaoi. Abuse. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Kim seokjin menghela nafas berat sembari memilah cucian di hadapannya. Cucian hari ini banyak sekali dan hari ini gilirannya untuk mencuci. Sudah sebulan seokjin tinggal di rumah milyarder kim dan tugas utamanya masih saja mencuci dan menyiapkan sarapan.  
Pakaian keluarga milyarder tentu saja bukan pakaian sembarangan, kaos seharga sewa apartement sebulan, seragam sekolah seharga sebuah motor bahkan coat seharga cincin berlian. Bahkan kim seokjin menangis meminta kepala pelayan untuk menemani dan mengajarinya mencuci di awal awal masa adaptasinya.  
Tangan seokjin mengelus sweater abu abu bertuliskan Vans dengan lembut. Aroma parfume yang dikenalnya menyeruak indra penciumannya. Ia tersenyum dan Menghirup aromanya dalam dalam. Ia membayangkan sosok pemilik sweater sebelum Menempelkan bibirnya ke sweater tersebut sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sweater yonggi?" Kim namjoon berdiri dihadapannya.

...

Kim yonggi. 24 tahun. Anak kedua keluarga kim. Mengabiskan 24/7 dalam studio di rumah megah keluarganya. Kalau boleh di bilang, dia ini si berengsek beruntung yang mendapat dukungan penuh keluarganya dalam karir bermusiknya sebagai produser dan untungnya ia memang berbakat sehingga cukup banyak penyanyi A list di korea yang  
Menjadi langganannya.  
"Braaakkk" yonggi melemparkan nampan sarapan yang diantarkan maid cantik keluarganya  
"kELUAR" ucapnya dingin  
Maid cantik itu menangis sembari berusaha memunguti piring di lantai  
"Kemana Park jimin?" Tanyanya menusuk. Yonggi benci ada orang asing memasuki studio pribadinya.  
"Jimin ssi sedang membantu taehyung ssi tuan" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar  
Dan park jimin yang sudah mempunyai firasat buruk ketika mendengar ada maid yang menggantikannya mengantarkan sarapan tuan muda yonggi. bergegas menghadap tuan mudanyya itu. Jimin kaget dan segera membantu membereskan kekacauan yang yonggi buat.  
Yonggi menatap dengan pandangan membunuh ke arah jimin yang segera membungkuk dan membantu gadis muda itu mengelap lantai  
"Pergilah" bisik jimin lembut dan gadis itu mengangguk  
"Maafkan saya tuan, tadi taehyung nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan alat potong rumput jadi saya membantunya sebentar"  
"Lain kali jangan ada yang masuk studioku sembarangan"  
"Siap tuan. saya pastikan tidak akan ada yang masuk ke studio tuan muda kecuali saya"  
Dan jimin menutup pintu studio yonggi kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. studio musik yonggi adalah ruang kedap suara sehingga terdengar jelas deru nafas mereka berdua.  
Jimin membuka kancing teratas seragam pelayannya dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang secara seductive.  
"Galak sekali" bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Tangannya masuk ke dalam sweater yonggi dan mencubit pelan titik kecoklatan bertindik yang dia hapal mati letaknya.  
Desahan terlepas dari bibir yonggi dan ia menatap jimin galak sebelum perlahan melembut dan menjawab "aku menunggumu sejak pagi... master"  
Dan jimin menyeringai.

...

"Kukiiiii" panggil kim taehyung dari samping mobil mewah mengkilap yang baru saja di cucinya. Senyum kotaknya mengembang inoccent.  
"Taetae hyung" jungkook melompat ke pelukan sopir kesayangan keluarganya.  
"Kajja..kajja... nanti terlambat ayo cepat berangkat"  
Babysitter jungkook mengingatkan sambil tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Sebagai anak bungsu keluarga kim, jungkook menjadi anak yang ceria kesayangan semua orang. Dan taehyung salah satu pekerja termuda di keluarga kim sangat cocok untuk menjadi supir pribadi jungkook.  
Taehyung membukakan pintu untuk jungkook sebelum berlari ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil ke SMP jungkook.  
"Kukii sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dr jalanan di depannya  
"Ah hyung malah bertanya tentang PR." Jawab jungkook manja. Pipi gembilnya bergerak gerak lucu  
"Ah itu kan kewajibanmu kook. Yang semangat dong sekolahnya"  
Dan jungkook hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat taehyung tersenyum geli dan mengusap rambut jungkook yang terasa lembut  
"Aku semangat kok, tetapi sepulang sekolah jangan langsung pulang ya. belikan aku es krim dahulu" jawab jungkook dengan senyum penuh arti ke arah taehyung.  
Taehyung menyadari arti kata kata jungkook dan menyeringai. Tangannya turun dan mengelus sepanjang paha dalam jungkook.  
"Iya sayang"

PROLOG  
chapter depan baru mulai adegan nganunya  
Jika ada yang pernah baca karyaku sebelumnya di ffn mungkin akan tahu akan ke arah mana ff ini? 😂  
Jika ada pertanyaan. Silakan ditanyakan.  
Mohon maaf berantakan. Pertama kali mencoba wattpad dan mengetik disini 😂  
Terima kasih sudah baca


	2. Chapter 2

umur mereka semua sesuai dengan umur sebenarnya ya. Kecuali kookie dia masih Smp kelas 2 .  
Pair seme x uke : Namjoon x seokjin, Jimin x yonggi dan Taehyung x jungkook  
Yang ga suka seokjin, yonggi sama kokkie jadi uke please out. Thank u.

Wajah seokjin pucat pasi mendapati kim namjoon. Sang ceo terkiller seantero korea selatan memergokinya.  
Braakkk  
Kim namjoon memojokan seokjin kedinding dan menatap dengan pandangan membunuh.  
"Apakah ini yang selalu kau lakukan di jam kerjamu ? Menciumi pakaian yonggi?"  
Air mata menggenang si pelupuk mata seokjin  
"Tii..tidak tuan, maafkan sayaa..sa-saya.."  
Air mata lolos dari mata cantik itu dan namjoon melihatnya...  
Dengan kasar ia menarik tangan seokjin dan menyeretnya ke arah kamar  
"Mulai hari ini aku melarangmu mencuci dan memasak." Perintah namjoon sesampainya di kamar.  
Ini pertama kalinya seokjin masuk ke dalam kamar tuan mudanya karena hanya orang orang tertentu sajalah yang boleh masuk kedalam sini.  
"Maaf kan saya tuan. Sungguh saya akan melakukan apa saja agar tidak dipecat dari sini" ucap jin dengan suara pelan. Kehadiran sang ceo sendiri saja sudah merupakan sebuah intimidasi. Apalagi ia sudah berbuat kesalahan. Seokjin gemetar membayangkan kesulitan keuangan yang akan di alaminya jika dipecat dari sini  
Namjoon duduk di pinggiran kasur ukuran kingsizenya dan menyeringan.  
"Kalau begitu lakukan tugas barumu" bisik namjoon sambil membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih setengah tertidur.  
Mata bulat seokjin semakin melebar. Ia gemetar dan takut. Bagaimanapun ia hanya anak dari desa yang masih polos.  
"Mendekatlah" bisik namjoon. Dan jin menurut. Berlutut di hadapan namjoon.  
Namjoon mengelus wajah seokjin lembut dan menarik tengkuknya mendekati penisnya  
Wajah jin memerah sampai telinga. Bagaimanapun ini besar sekali astagaa.  
"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"  
seokjin menggesekan penis namjoon ke wajah cantiknya sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar. Memasukan penis setengah tegang itu dengan penuh perasaan dan namjoon mendesis  
"Aahh good boy, panggil aku daddy"  
"Yes daddy"

...

Lagi lagi paket mencurigakan dari toko yang sama.  
Hampir setiap minggu park jimin kebagian tugas mengantarkan paket dalam kotak berwarna merah jambu ke studio tuan kim yonggi.  
Sudah terkenal seantero rumah bahwa anak tengah keluarga kim ini paling galak dan tertutup. Jarang ada pelayan yang berani mengantarkan makanan atau paket ke studio beliau. Dan park jimin adalah salah datu dari sedikit orang yang masih yonggi sudi lihat untuk mengantarkan makanan dan paketnya.  
Jimin tersenyum sambil menekan bel di depan pintu studio. Membayangkan tuan mudanya yang cantik akan membukakan pintu. Panggil seorang park jimin masokis. Tetapi ia menikmati tatapan sinis dan suara tajam tuan mudanya itu.  
"Aahh tolong..." sayup sayup terdengar suara dari dalam studio. Mata jimin membelo  
"Tuan mudaa" jimin mengetuk dan menekan bel kembali dengan panik, "tuan muda kenapa? "  
"Jimin.. tolongg.."  
mendengar namanya dipanggil jimin dengan lancang membuka pintu studio.  
jimin mendapati tuan mudanya terkulai di lantai dengan wajah berkeringat. Dengan segera dia merengkuh tubuh mungil tuan mudanya itu dan memeriksa suhu badannya kalau kalau tuan mudanya demam.  
Namun suhu tubuh yonggi malah terasa dingin debawah jemari jimin. Dan setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya remang dalam studio. Jimin baru menyadari bahwa tuan muda nya tersebut hanya memakai sweater hitam yang membiarkan pundak kecilnya terekspose dan ia tidak memakai celana sama sekali  
Jimin menelan ludah  
Kaki jenjang yonggi yang mulus dan putih terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Jimin berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik bagian private tuan mudanya itu tetapi hal itu sulit dilakukan  
"Jimin tolong aku" bisik yonggi di telinga jimin dengan wajah memerah. yonggi menarik tangan jimin lembut dan menuntunnya ke bagian dalam pahanya membawa sengatan listrik ke sekujur tubuh jimin. Penis jimin bereaksi.  
Jimin melirik pintu studio yonggi yang otomatis tertutup. Dan melirik yonggi yang masih menggigil.  
"Kenapa tuan?"  
"Akhh tidak bisaa berhentii, tidak bisa dikeluarkaan.." desah yonggi sambi membawa tangan jimin lebih dekat ke bagian privatenya  
Wajah jimin memerah namun ia bisa merasakan sesuatu bergetar dalam tubuh yoonggi.  
Dan jimin akhirnya mengerti.  
"Maaf ya tuan" dan jari tengah jimin menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang merah jambu milik yonggi.  
Yonggi mendesah keras. Tubuhnya membusur dan jimin malah memperdalam jarinya. Mencari benda laknat yang menyakiti tuan mudanya.  
"Aduh sakit jimin, tolong " dan yoongi mengangkat sweaternya. Menunjukan tubuhnya yang dibelit benda aneh yang belum pernah jimin lihat sebelumnya.  
Mata jimin autofokus ke putting yonggi yang bertindik. Pandangan memohon yonggi dan dada yang membusung memaksa jimin mengikuti dorongan hormonnya.  
Menyesap putiing yonggi sambil memasukan jari tambahan dalam liang anus yang hangat. Berusaha menarik dildo laknat sambil menyusu dengan rakus.  
Dan yonggi melayang.  
Dalam hidupnya baru kali ini dia disentuh oleh seorang pria asli seperti dalam fantasinya. Dilecehkan dengan jari gemuk dan dimanjakan dengan lidah hangat dan basah.  
"Angghhh.. ahhh.." yonggi melenguh ketika orgasmenya sampai sebelum waktunya. Membasahi seragam pelayan park jimin yang tersenyum kepadanya.  
Namun bukan senyum sehangat mentari yang biasanya terlihat. Mata jimin telah berubah dan yonggi tahu ia telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

...

Hari minggu yang cerah. Awal semester. Jungkook di izinkan untuk pergi ke everland untuk liburan. Tentu saja walaupun sudah di rayu setengah mati kakak kakaknya tidak ada yang bisa menemani.  
Di saat seperti ini hanya taehyung sang sopir pribadi yang bisa diandalkan.  
Taehyung menjemputnya ke kamar sementara jungkook bersiap di dalam kamar mandi.

"Astaga benda apa ini?"  
Kim taehyung mengangkat sebuah bra berenda pink yang dia temukan di atas kasur.  
"Hyung aku bilang jangan sembarangan masuk ka.. mar.." dan jungkook menjerit melihat benda di tangan taehyung.  
Jungkook berlari dari depan pintu kamar mandi ke arah taehyung dan merebut benda itu  
"Jungkook kamu membawa wanita ke dalam kamar" bisik taehyung ketakutan. Tentu saja ia ketakutan adik kecilnya akan terkena masalah.  
"Tidak hyung, sumpah"  
"Kim jungkook, jujurlah kepada hyung. Hyung berjanji akan membantumu. Hyung tidak ingin kamu terkena masalah" taehyung berkata dengan suara tinggi  
Jungkook menggeleng keras. Air mata mulai membasahi kelopak matanya  
Taehyung tidak tega dan langsung memeluk tuan muda kecilnya itu. Ia teramat menyayangi jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak ingin jungkook terkena masalah.  
Jungkook menangis  
"Hyung sumpah jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" bisik jungkook parau  
"Iya kookie, hyung bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Hyung berjanji."  
Ucap taehyung sambil memberikan jari kelingkingnya. Dan jungkook perlahan mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari taehyung.  
Jungkook menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghapus air matanya sebelum mundur dan melepas kaosnya.  
Taehyung terpaku.  
Dihadapannya kim jungkook berdiri dengan memakai bra berwarna hijau tosca lembut berenda, dengan wajah memerah jungkook melepas celana jeansnya dan menampakan celana dalam wanita senada yang terlalu kecil untuk menampung bokong besarnya.  
Penis taehyung berkedut sebelum jungkook mengaku  
"Bra itu milikku hyung..."

...

Gyaaa prolog kedua.  
Chapter depan full smut. Satu chapeter untuk setiap pasangan.  
Gomawooo


End file.
